


Violation

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [12]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Invasion of Privacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Their privacy is invaded, and M'Baku's unamused.





	Violation

M’Baku really, really should have expected it to happen. The thing was, he really hadn’t. Their relationship had been... not quite a  _secret_ , but low profile. Neither man wanted to throw M’Baku’s daughters into the spotlight, which they would once Wakanda - and the world, now - found out their father was dating King T’Challa.

Usually, couples were given their privacy, in Wakanda. Even the royal family. However, it wasn’t often that the king courted a parent, and eve less did he court a member of the  _Jabari_ , let alone its leader.

So, no, he hadn’t expected to enter his lover’s rooms, to find him staring in horror with his mother and sister, as a picture of him and T’Challa curled up under blankets in the garden with  _his daughters_ \- from three weeks ago, if M’Baku remembered right - was plastered on the news and being talked about.

“... I’m too sober for this.”


End file.
